


Best Christmas ever!!!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Christmas! [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: As the Autobots all open their presents, Bumblebee gets a unique present...but what is it for? Ratchet has the answer!





	1. Bumblebee's present?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Autobots all open their presents, Bumblebee gets a unique present...but what is it for? Ratchet has the answer!


	2. It's alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee gets some reassurance...


	3. It worked!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee gets his voice back!


	4. Bumblebee's voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still can't believe it!


	5. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas from the Autobots!


End file.
